


day one ; somnophilia

by ruinate



Series: kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinate/pseuds/ruinate
Summary: consensual but consent isn't explicitly stated until about halfway through.a lot of first for me here:1) trying to keep under 1k words2) trying to stick to a challenge3) writing jesse (what little there is to write.genji refers to his genitalia as a pussy / cunt. i'm sorry if that's triggering to dysphoria to my brothers.





	day one ; somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> consensual but consent isn't explicitly stated until about halfway through.  
> a lot of first for me here: 
> 
> 1) trying to keep under 1k words  
> 2) trying to stick to a challenge  
> 3) writing jesse (what little there is to write.
> 
> genji refers to his genitalia as a pussy / cunt. i'm sorry if that's triggering to dysphoria to my brothers.

The mission has left them exhausted; having to kill in the same city he’d been born in and died in left a bitter taste in his mouth. The cyborg shifts, adjusting the recharging cable attached to his neck and portable generator. Angela had been very strong in her insistence that he sleep alongside the charging, that he could not continue to deprive himself of sleep and exist. Aside him, Jesse snores, dark cowboy hat drawn over his face, a makeshift eyemask.  _ I don’t want to forget my hat in the morning,  _ he’d murmured when he shucked off his pants and shirt to climb into bed.

Rolling over, Genji moves to straddle his waist, rolling his shoulders to make sure the cable doesn’t disconnect from its port. Between tawny and scarred thighs, the gunslinger’s crimson boxers tent, outline of his cock pressing up against the seam.  _ A good dream then,  _ the ninja thinks, softly chuckling. There had been times prior, when their relationship was in the budding stages, that the cyborg had had to wrap synthetic lips around the base of his cock and draw the hardness from his sleeping partner.

Padded fingers duck underneath boxers, fishing out Jesse’s cock, worrying a bottom lip between white teeth. Already half hard, Genji strokes a thumb over heated flesh, tracing veins he knows like he had known his own body. At the stimulation, Jesse shifts, hips rising in a half-dazed attempt to buck Genji off. His head lolls, dark hair fanning out around him as his hat starts to fall off the bed.

Lightning quick, Genji dashes for it, fingers wrapping around the brim and dropping it astutely on his brow. “Shh, Jesse.” He murmurs, wrapping his hand around him tightly, stilling the restless cowboy. “Stay asleep.” Groaning as it stiffens further in his grip, he moves to lift himself up enough to shift further down. Despite Genji’s desire to let his partner sleep, wide awake and disquietness makes for a long night and anything that could help alleviate him was alright with Jesse - even if that meant using Jesse’s cock to bring him to quick orgasms, enough to tire him into blacking out.

Between his thighs, he rocks forward, slickening Jesse’s cock and watching it catch against his hole and slip back out. One hand dances through the wiry hairs above his pussy, slipping between his splayed thighs, to flick across his clit. Thinking back to when he’d been brought from death, half delirious, high off morphine, amputated at the knees and elbow - Angela’s soft voice asking if he wanted cosmetic alterations to his cunt if she could keep him alive and his gasped, “no, love my pussy.”

Groaning softly, he rubs a thumb across the glans, back arching at the heat bubbling like a cauldron in his belly. Lifting his hips, he rocks steadily, a boat in the sea, until he presses the fat head into against his hole, head lolling back. Underneath him, Jesse twitches, suddenly usurping Genji as he gives a particularly hard thrust into the slick heat encasing him. 

Doubling over, the cyborg grasps at Jesse’s shoulders, panting wetly against the scruff of his beard. “Jesse, nnnn.” Knowing the man would wake if he spoke too loudly, too close to his ear, he lifts himself after gathering his wits, hand adjusting the cowboy hat on his head, nigh forgotten. Shaking, he lifts himself and falls again, losing himself in the rhythm of something so well accustomed. 

Steadily, the heat pools in his belly, legs beginning to ache from the movements, tiring so easily after a long day of stakeout and roof jumping. Worrying his lip between his teeth, the cyborg has to keep himself from crying out, too afraid of waking up Jesse.  _ He needs to sleep. He needs to sleep. I have to keep him asleep.  _

A low groan bubbles from Jesse’s chest and the cyborg’s dark eyes flicker up to his gunslinger’s face. “Genji?” The sleep heavy murmur has him stopping, a large hand falling to his waist, calloused thumb rubbing small circles into a dip is. “You want some help there?”

A soft breathless laugh leaves him. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I'll go back to sleep if you want me to, baby doll. But I’m ready for the rodeo and I think my hat looks so good on you that I ain’t fixing to buck you off neither.”

The ninja’s human hand moves to cradle the off kilter hat, before grinning down at the cowboy, readjusting it. “You might have to teach me how to ride, gunslinger.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ruinatewrites) / [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/ruinate)


End file.
